A Light-Emitting Diode (LED), as used herein, is a semiconductor light source for generating a light at a specified wavelength or a range of wavelengths. LEDs are traditionally used for indicator lamps, and are increasingly used for displays. An LED emits light when a voltage is applied across a p-n junction formed by oppositely doping semiconductor compound layers. Different wavelengths of light can be generated using different materials by varying the bandgaps of the semiconductor layers and by fabricating an active layer within the p-n junction. Additionally, an optional phosphor material changes the properties of light generated by the LED.
Continued development in LEDs has resulted in efficient and mechanically robust light sources that can cover the visible spectrum and beyond. These attributes, coupled with the potentially long service life of solid state devices, may enable a variety of new display applications, and may place LEDs in a position to compete with the well entrenched incandescent and fluorescent lamps. However, improvements in manufacturing processes to make highly efficient and mechanically robust LEDs continue to be sought.